The Broken
by i like my men sparkly
Summary: Bella has an abusive father and even worse, and indifferent mother, every day she has to hide her bruises and pain behind makeup and lies. A new family is coming to town, their last name is Cullen, and no one knows anything about them. AU all human. Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken **

_Chapter 1:Coverup_

_Desclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters_

_I have no beta, all mistakes are mine._

* * *

BPOV

"Just one last touch touch of concealer and you'll be all ready to go to school, honey." My mother, Renee said, putting the 'last touch' on and getting up

to clean up all the make up. "You should probably bring some with you to school just in case it comes off during the day, we don't want anyone to see

that nasty bruise now do we? And I know you can't put it on as well as I can, but it's not hard you'll learn in a jiffy!" That's Renee for you, always

thinking about the 'bright' side of things.

I got up and looked in the mirror at my now completely made up face, I have to admit that Renee did a pretty good job of covering it up, even I can

barely see the dark purple bruise that moves down my cheekbone to my jaw. Of course this isn't the first time she's done it though, so it isn't that

surprising that she is good at it. I muster up all the strength I have and say some world that may or may not kill me. "Thanks Mom." Ya I'm definitely

gonna die.

"Of course Bella, you know I would never let you go to school with that awful bruise across your face, to think how you would be treated! I know

how awful kids are these days, especially teenagers!" Right **that's** why you apply six pounds of makeup to my face every morning, so the kids in high

school won't be mean, it has nothing at all to do with the fact that your husband gave these bruises to me, or that you don't want anyone to know

about it.

"I don't want to be late for school so I have to go, bye Mom." I walk out of the bathroom before I can say any of the things that I'm thinking, that

would only result in more pain for me anyway. I walk out the door to get into my rusty old truck when I remember that the school is suppose to get

some new students today, a new family moved into Forks this weekend, it's been the talk of the town for awhile now.

This should be fun, not only will everyone be gossiping about the new kids, and Jessica will probably bug me out of my mind, but that means the

stupid Forks High camera crew will be going all around the school today to get the inside scoop on the new family. I feel bad for them. At least there

will be even less focus on me than usual.

* * *

I know this is a very short chapter, but this was just an idea I wanted to try out and see the response I got, so if you liked it please review and I will write more! This is going to be a Bella/Jasper fic so if you don't like that pairing I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullen's Side

**The Broken Chapter 2: The Cullen's Side**

_Hope you like the chapter_

_Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters_

* * *

JPOV

"Edward, Jasper, Rose come down, breakfast is ready and you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" My mom yelled her voice traveling

upstairs. She didn't half to tell me twice! I had just finished getting dressed and could smell the delicious scent of bacon wafting up from the kitchen,

my mouth was already watering.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled at the exact same time as Edward, we both ran down the stairs, Rosalie was most likely still doing her hair and makeup, or

maybe still picking out what to wear, it really just depended on the day. "This looks delicious Mom, thanks!" I told her before sitting down and digging

in. Edward moaned his agreement, already stuffing his face full of bacon and eggs.

"Your welcome honey, just hurry up, you really shouldn't be late on your first day of school! We want to me a good impression here, or at least not

a bad one." Mom admonished before taking off her apron and sipping some orange juice. "Rosalie! Hurry up and come down here, I know you didn't

eat dinner last night and if you don't eat some breakfast this morning I'm telling your father you've developed an eating disorder!" She yelled up to my

twin sister threateningly. And oh boy what a threat! If Mom told Dad that, he would probably have her brought to a mental health hospital! My dad's a

doctor and gets very serious when it comes to his children's health.

"I'm coming Mom just wait a second! And PLEASE don't tell Dad that, you know last time you told him I had self esteem issues he almost had me

diagnosed with BPD! Like it's not normal for a teenage girl to have self esteem issues or something, I'm pretty sure that in the definition when you look

up teenage girl in the dictionary!" Rose said all of this while running down the stairs, into the kitchen and filling her plate up with as much food as

possible, I think the threat really got to her.

"I know Honey, I'm sorry about that, I didn't think he would take it that seriously! But I suppose I should know your father better than that, he

takes everything seriously!" My mother giggled at that, then kissed us all on the cheek and told us to get going and have a good day.

"Bye Mom!" We all said before walking out the door and getting in Edward car, a silver Volvo.

Edward started up the car and started driving to the school, much faster than the speed limit, but that wasn't abnormal, we all drove a little too fast.

"Well this should be fun." Rose said sarcastically before looking at herself in her little compact mirror and reapplying her lipstick. "I heard this school

gossips more than a private school in LA! Everyone has probably been talking about us for a month now! I really hate having to start at a new school,

and having to make new friends."

Rose may seem a little appearance oriented but that was only because she is so self couscous. "Don't worry Rosie, you always make friends quickly,

it Eddy over there that has to worry about making friends." I put my hand at the side of my mouth and stage whispered so Edward 'couldn't hear me'

"No body really likes him shhhh" Rose giggled at my stupid joke and Edward punched my arm.

"Shut up you two, and Jaz, we both know your the real loser in this family, so don't act all high and mighty. Besides you need stop being stupid,

we're here." I looked out the window and sure enough we were in the parking lot of Forks High. This should be interesting.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked the chapter, next chapter they meet! So please review your thoughts on the story so far, and any mistakes made, criticisms, if you like it, any ideas you have, do you want a love triangle, or just want Bella and Jasper to live happily ever after, what do you think? _


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

**The Broken**

**Chapter 4: Thank You**

**A/N: I asked you answered, you don't want a love triangle so a love triangle there will not be. Sorry it took me so long to update, I have no excuse really, but I do hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

As I turned into the parking lot of Forks High School I noticed the fancy new car in the middle of the parking lot, it was different than all the other cars

here, most of the cars had rust and dents, they weren't new, they were hand-me-downs of hand-me-downs.

But the thing I noticed more than the car was the people getting out of it, they were beautiful! I wanted to get a closer look because from where

was the only thing about them I could really see was their hair. It looked like there were two boys, one with a weird rusty color that was almost bronze

his hair stuck out all over his head, and if it was natural it would have looked super sexy, but I could tell that he had spent at lease fifteen minutes

twisting it to perfection. The other guy had longer, wavier, honey blonde hair, it wasn't long enough to put in a ponytail or anything but it was long

enough that you could pull on it when you're kissing him to make him moan a little...woo OK there brain, that went a little farther than you normally

take it. Anyway, the girl standing next to them has long, strait, golden blond hair. Thats all I could really tell about them from my angle, but once my

truck fully turned into the parking lot, it helped that the jumped, and turned my way, surprised by the roar of my truck. The other students that go to

the school are use to my truck by now, they don't even blink but the three newbies look quite startled for a second. Then they all turn back and start

walking toward the office.

* * *

JPOV

After leaving the school's office we all look at our schedule's, say goodbye and leave for our separate classes. My first class is english so I look at the

map I was given by the overly kind receptionist and start on my way to the English building.

It starts lightly drizzling as I make my way toward my classroom but I don't mind, I like the rain, I guess thats a good thing considering I now live in

Forks, Washington. Rose hates the rain, so living here probably won't be a walk in the park for her, but oh well she'll live.

As I push the door of the classroom open a girl comes into the building at the same time, I'm about to hold the door open for her, when I look her in

the eye and my heart skips a beat. She's beautiful, her hair is mahogany and it falls down her back and shoulders almost to her waist in waves, her

eyes are the deepest, most incredible brown I've ever seen, her skin is clear and creamy-although I think she's wearing a little too much makeup-her

lips are a so pink and pouty, she is the picture of perfection, if she wasn't wearing a big coat I'm guessing I would see a fantastic body with amazing

curves. I want to talk to her, tell her that she is the most wonderful thing I have ever seen but before I can really get the words out she gives me a

small smile, brushes passed me and through the door only leaving behind a quite "Thank you" in her wake.

I'm in love.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm planning to update again tonight or tomorrow, please review any comments, corrections, ideas, anything.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Bella

**A/N: I know, I said I would update and didn't, and I'm sorry, no excuse. **

**Well, after Jasper's little…epiphany in the last chapter, I thought we should stay in his head a little more before going back to Bella.**

**Chapter 4: Beautiful Bella**

**JPOV**

Fuck, what was that, and more importantly **who** was that? Because she was so must remarkable person I have ever seen. I started to realize that I was still standing in the doorway in front of my English class room, and should probably move the my seat before people start thinking I'm a weirdo. I take a look around and see _her_ sitting in the back of the classroom, and just my luck, there is a seat right next to her. I walk over to the teacher so that he can sign my sheet and give me my books and the class syllabus before walking over to the desk next to _her's _and sitting down. I could tell she knew I was there even though she didn't acknowledge my presents at all, she just sat there and covered her face with her hair and looked down at the book she was reading, _Romeo and Juliet_, huh, that's the book we are reading in class too, maybe she's just catching up on the chapter she was suppose to read, or maybe she just likes Shakespeare.

"Good morning class, I hope you all finished act 1 in _Romeo and Juliet _so that we can get on with our discussion today. Today's discussion is based on one of the themes in the play: Unconditional love. I would like all of you to get into small groups with the three other people by your desk and talk about the role this theme has in the play, your own experiences with unconditional love, if you believe it's real or not, and why. Go ahead." WIth that the teacher, Mr. Hanson sad down at his desk and turned to his computer.

I took a look around to see who would be in my group and saw that _the girl_, some other douchey looking guy, and another girl would be in my group. We all turned our desks to face one another and the douchey guy started talking first. "Hey Man, I'm Mike Newton, your one of the new kids right?" Wow that was a little blunt. This guy, Mike, had honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and gave the distinct impression of a golden retriever, even though I have only known him for approximately fifteen seconds.

"Ah ya, nice to meet you, my names Jasper Cullen, I just moved here from Phenix." I looked to my right at the girl of my dream who was looking at me with interest now, like I had said something that had really caught her attention, I have no idea what though.

The other girl in my group introduced herself next. "Hi Jasper, I'm Jessica, and if you need any help finding your way around the school, I would be happy to show you around." Her voice was all husky, although I don't know her, so that could just be her natural voice. I wasn't paying much attention because my dream girl chuckled under her breath a whispered something I couldn't hear, damn human ears! "What was that _Izzy? _I didn't hear what you said." Jessica's voice went from husky to dripping with contempt when she was talking to dream girl, who's name was apparently Izzy, it didn't really seem to suit her though…

"I said 'I'm sure you would be', Jess. Hi Jasper, I'm **Bella** Swan." She put a lot of emphasis on her first name probably because she was annoyed at Jess for getting it wrong, I had a feeling it happened a lot.

Bella, that suited her a lot better than 'Izzy' she was a Bella, Beautiful.

**A/N: What do you think, do you like Jasper POV, or would you like to hear more from Bella? **

**Also, I was thinking I would make this story more of a drabble, what do you think, if I did that, then I would post chapters more often.**

**Please review your opinion, I need to know what you want! And I'll try to update more sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5: (Un) Conditional Love

**A/N: So, I know I told you guys, not love triangle, but I can't really promise that, seeing as I have no idea where this story is going, I hope you won't be mad if there is one! Hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 5: (Un)Conditional Love

"So we should probably start the discussion on the whole unconditional love thing right?" That was Mike who seemed to want to get my attention off of Bella, or perhaps her attention from me.

"Ya, your right, so what do you guys think of 'unconditional love'?" I asked in a slightly sarcastic manner. Not that I didn't believe in unconditional love, on the contrary, I was a strong believer in it, I just didn't think it was something important to talk about in english class.

"I think it's romantic, the idea of loving someone no matter what!" That was Jessica, and I was not surprised, that seemed to be every girls reaction to love. Then she looked at me some some creepy expression on her face. "What do _you_ think of unconditional love, Jazzy?" I cringed at the nick name she gave me way too quickly, but answered anyway.

"I believe in unconditional love, I love my parents and siblings unconditionally, so ya…" I finished awkwardly. I looked to Bella but she was looking down at her book again because she was uninterested in the topic, or just didn't want to give her opinion I don't know and I was going to leave her be, but Jessica had other ideas.

"Izzy, what do **you** think of unconditional love huh?" I'm not sure why Jessica seems to hate Bella so much but it's really getting on my nerves, and Bella's too it seems.

"For the millionth time Jess, my name is **Bella.**" She put a lot of emphasis on her name, but avoided the question by looking back down hat her book.

"Well **Bella**, that wasn't an answer, so I'll try again, what is your opinion on unconditional love?" Jess said, man this girl is really starting to annoy the shit out of me.

Bella sighed, but seemed to resign herself to giving her opinion, she looked up at me, but didn't make eye contact, looking just over my shoulder and started speaking. "I don't really believe in unconditional love." She answered simply, leaving it at that, but Jessica, and Mike just would not let it go.

"Why, don't you love your parents unconditionally? You have to right?" That was Mike, who to his credit, was much more stupid than he looked.

Mikes words seemed to aggravate Bella much more than anything Jessica had said so far, but she looked like she was trying to keep calm. "Look, I don't want to upset anyone, I'm just giving my opinion." She bit her lip, looking worried about the turn of the conversation, but Mike just didn't seem to understand that use didn't want to talk anymore. I have to admit that I was interested in why she didn't believe in unconditional love, I've never met a girl that doesn't believe in it before, they all seem to have the same reaction that Jessica had.

"Come on Bells, you won't upset anyone right?" He looked around at all of us but didn't wait for us to answer before continuing "Just explain your opinion to us." He obviously had a much smaller brain than a golden retriever because he just couldn't tell that Bella was uncomfortable.

She took a deep breath and started explaining "OK fine. I mean think about it, you may think that you love someone unconditionally, but there has to be something that they could to do make you stop loving them. Jasper, what if, your father, that you said you love unconditionally, started hitting you and your siblings, would you still love him?" I thought about it and couldn't find an answer, because I had never thought about it like that before, I opened my mouth to answer her, not really knowing what I was going to say, but she stopped me before I could.

"It's OK, you don't have to answer I was just trying to explain to you why I don't really believe in _unconditional_ love, it's not like I don't believe in love, because I definitely do, but there is always going to be something someone could do that would make you stop loving them, do you see me point." I did see her point, but I was too shocked to do anything but nod, and when I looked at Jessica and Mike, they both seems equally as shocked as me, I don't think they have every heard Bella speak so much in their entire life.

Before they could say anything the bell rang, and people started packing up everything and leaving for their next class. As I put everything in my backpack Jessica came up to me, leaning forward and pushing out her chest giving me what would be a nice view of her breasts, if I hadn't been staring at Bella. "So Jazzy, do you need help finding your next class? What is it?" I tore my eyes away from Bella, I didn't want to be rude. Looking down at my schedule I saw I had AP US History next. "I have US history next-" I was about to tell Jessica that I could fine it by myself but Bella interrupted me again, not that I minded.

"I have that next too, Jasper, if you want I can show you where it is." I liked that idea a lot, and I was about to tell her so, when Jessica interrupted me, **that** I minded.

"That's OK, Izzy, I can show him the way, I have history next too." Before I even had time to null over that option Bella retorted rather smugly.

"Ya Jess, but I think Jasper is in **AP** US history, not regulate US history, he seems smart like that." Wow that was the first time I had ever heard her say something at all mean, and it was hot as fuck. Jessica looked angry, especially when I nodded in response to Bella's comment. I followed Bella out of the room without another word.

"I'm sorry about Jessica, she can be a bit of a…" She trailed off, searching for a word.

"Bitch?" I filled in for her, which made her laugh, it was a beautiful sound.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She giggled then took my hand and pulled me down the hallway and outside, leading me to our next class.

This was gonna be a good year.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter, what do you think about Bella's opinion on unconditional love? Were you expecting it, or were you surprised. what do you think about unconditional love? **

**I don't think I'm gonna write this chapter in Bella's POV, but reviews might get a little peak into the mind of Bella during that strange and uncomfortable conversation!**


End file.
